


Losing

by Yukie0109



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie0109/pseuds/Yukie0109
Summary: 是虐，只是我任性地想讲这个故事，又双叒是乐队paro。角色死亡预警！！！OOC预警！！！（最近我自己的精神状态很差，可能直接影响到文风和情节，有任何不适请及时点击[关闭/退出]）文中的小鸟是乌鹙再次预警！！！bgm: losing u - wonhu
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 6





	Losing

**Author's Note:**

> 是虐，只是我任性地想讲这个故事，又双叒是乐队paro。  
> 角色死亡预警！！！OOC预警！！！  
> （最近我自己的精神状态很差，可能直接影响到文风和情节，有任何不适请及时点击[关闭/退出]）  
> 文中的小鸟是乌鹙  
> 再次预警！！！  
> bgm: losing u - wonhu

金英助突然养了一只黑色的鸟。

很神奇的，金英助突然带回来了一只黑色的小鸟，长长的微卷的尾巴，纯黑色的羽毛微微泛着宝蓝色的光。

“英助哥你哪儿弄的这么一只鸟啊？”  
“诶建学你别碰它，它…”  
“啊！阿帕！”  
“它有点凶……”  
“不过该说是宠物随主人吗，它跟英助哥一样对焕雄特别亲呢。”小鸟狠狠地啄了金建学之后飞到吕焕雄肩膀上，李建熙试探着拿一根饼干棒逗它，“对了，焕雄，这次的歌写的好棒啊。”  
“昨天拉着抒澔哥又熬了个通宵写呢，累死我了。”

将小鸟放回笼子，金英助背上吉他率先出了门，其他人陆陆续续也拿上自己的东西跟着走出了控制间。拿起琴包的瞬间吕焕雄感到肩膀一阵撕裂的痛。

“可能最近练习太累拉伤了？新换的ibanez还要比之前的琴轻一些呢…”吕焕雄心想。

一周之后有个比赛，备赛关键时刻整个乐队的气氛都很紧张，不能说没日没夜地排练，也是每天都泡在排练室里。

-  
「I'm in love with your pain, I'm in love with you」

乐队是金英助组的，已经三年了。

金英助从高中开始接触音乐，在不同的乐队之间穿梭，后来上了大学组了自己的乐队。鼓手金建学是金英助高中的学弟，曾经合作过几次，巧合上了同一所大学。得知金英助想组乐队，立即加入并且把动不动就在路上/寝室唱起来的室友李抒澔拽过去当了主唱。键盘手李建熙是吕焕雄介绍来的，有了李建熙的加入，贝斯手孙东柱也被拉了过来。至于吕焕雄，队内唯一一个金英助亲自开口拉入伙的成员就是吕焕雄。

金英助曾经是吕焕雄的吉他老师。

为了赚些外快，金英助有空会在度勋琴行里兼职教琴。那年吕焕雄刚结束高考迎来了人生中最快乐的假期，练完舞闲着无聊逛进楼下的琴行，出来的时候就莫名其妙地抱了把吉他拿了张课表（yhw: 那个陈勇训叭叭地太会忽悠人了）。第二天带着新买的琴踏入琴房的时候，金英助老师已经坐在里面了。

从学握拨片到揉弦，从乐理识谱到作曲，吕焕雄有关吉他的一切都是金英助调教出来的。

做爱也是。

做爱的时候吕焕雄喜欢跨坐在金英助身上， 双手撑着男人饱满的胸肌亲吻他漂亮的脖颈，身后使坏地夹紧勾得身下的人嘶哑着声带颤动，最后轻笑着一口咬上曲线迷人的喉结。轻到发痒的疼痛催化着压抑不住的欲望，往往这个时候金英助就会起身把骑坐在自己身上魅惑人心的人压在身下，然后一次次深深地贯穿 。

“焕雄，我…“

金英助没能继续说下去，自然也没有得到回应，吕焕雄每每以吻封缄，在层层叠叠的快感中同金英助唇舌缠绵。高潮来临的标志是骤然提高的声调，不受控制的颤抖，和肩背上潮红色的抓痕。

如果说喜欢在情事中表白是金英助的嗜好，那么高潮时像露出利爪的猫科动物一样抓人就是吕焕雄的恶习。

从第一次开始，两个人习惯事后依偎在浴缸里再享受片刻的温存。20分钟，刚好可以平复悸动的心跳，将残留的多巴胺释放干净。

-  
「你怎么能爱上我呢？你又怎么可以离开我。」

“生气了？”  
“没。”  
“通宵写歌没回家是我不对，别生气了。”  
“我没办法生你的气。”

吕焕雄喜欢在夹杂着残存荷尔蒙的水气中抚摸金英助肩胛骨附近被自己抓出的伤痕，甚至想过给金英助纹上一对翅膀。吕焕雄经常开玩笑说“哥像是拥有红色翅膀的渡鸦”，然后从背后抱住，在‘翅膀’上落下一个意义不明的吻。

“如果哥真的有翅膀，只要我这样抱着，哥是不是就永远也飞不起来。”  
“焕雄，我们聊聊好吗？”  
“哥，我说过的吧…”  
“比赛完我就退队了。”金英助罕见地打断了吕焕雄，“以后乐队可能需要你负责主音，或者再招一个吉他手进来，来不及的话可以让贤求来串个场。”

空气瞬间冻结，雾蒙蒙的水蒸气仿佛都变成了细细碎碎的结晶，划得皮肤生疼。

浴缸里的水随着剧烈的动作溢了一地，吕焕雄抓着金英助的胳膊强迫他转过身来面对自己。

“你说什么？”  
“我说我要走了。”  
“因为我不肯…”  
“不是，和那个没有关系”，金英助又一次打断吕焕雄，抬起手顺了顺吕焕雄的头发，“和雄尼没有关系。”

关系…吕焕雄和金英助曾经是师生，后来是学长学弟，再后来是队友，室友。可吕焕雄从来不肯让金英助表白，情侣…可以算是情侣关系么？

给李抒澔打的电话被金建学接起，孙东柱在kkt回复说跟正跟孙东明吃夜宵，最后跑去李建熙打工的店，问了一圈发现所有的人都知道金英助要离开，连在店里凑热闹的cya和姜贤都知道，除了吕焕雄。

“他退出以后要去哪儿？”  
“你为什么不亲自问他？”  
“…”  
“焕雄，你从没想过英助哥会走吗？”  
“我知道有一天，像毕业以后，乐队会解散…”  
“我不是说这个。焕雄，如果你真的不喜欢，就别折磨英助哥了。”  
“我怎么会…”

-  
「“喜欢你”这三个字我忍下了成千上万次，我是个胆小鬼，怕自己先一步爱上你，怕自己比你爱的更多，怕......」

吕焕雄回到公寓的时候，金英助不在，之后几天也是。约定好的排练倒是一次都不缺席，只是结束之后便会一声不吭地离开。乐队其他成员努力地对两人之间诡异的气氛视若无睹，好在紧张的练习让金英助和吕焕雄没有过多的心思闹别扭，至少在排练室里是。而两个人之间无与伦比的化学反应，就是即便剑拔弩张，dual solo也配合得默契又漂亮。

“明天就比赛了，今天回去都好好休息。”  
“英助哥…”  
“焕雄啊，怎么了？”  
“没…”  
“明天别忘了把以前那把琴也带着，以防万一，我先走了。”

金英助真的蛮狠心的，说走就走，一连这么多天真的就把那只乌鹙和吕焕雄一起留在了同居的公寓里。

同居的公寓在学校附近，两室一卫刚刚好的户型。最开始金英助还拙劣地演着想找人合租分摊房费的戏码，吕焕雄也生疏地扮演着宿舍太吵睡不好的角色。后来不知道是哪一个雷雨交加的夜晚，哪一次忘拿换洗衣物的故作失误，还是哪一回学琴时暧昧纠缠的对视，等感到疼痛回过神的时候，高潮中的吕焕雄已经在金英助的背上抓出了一道道红痕。

那也是金英助唯一一次被允许说出‘我爱你’。

被下了‘告白禁令’并不耽误金英助把吕焕雄宠上天，也不耽误吕焕雄小猫似的恃宠而骄。吕焕雄学琴的第二年，金英助在生日的时候送了吕焕雄一把fender，对吕焕雄说：“焕雄，你来做我的节奏吉他好不好？”

那年金英助留校读研，吕焕雄退出了舞蹈社，乐队在初雪那天进行了首秀。

-  
「'Cause you're the air inside my lungs, Suffocating when you're gone」

最后比赛虽然没有夺冠，但拿了个足以令乐队更进一步的名次，也接到了不少演出的邀约。

晚上的庆功宴定在了吕焕雄和金英助家。

火锅的蒸汽熏得人眼前雾蒙蒙的，啤酒罐表面结了一层又一层的水汽。金英助正式宣布了退队的决定，大家干杯为金英助‘送行’。吕焕雄举杯喝光里面剩余的液体，不知什么时候易拉罐上流下的水珠在裤子上洇开了一个圆圈。

把成员们送走的时候已经是凌晨了，金英助留下帮吕焕雄收拾屋子。

“我最近肩膀的肌肉疼得厉害。”  
“会影响你跳舞么？”  
“说什么呢，我都退社两年了。”  
“你不是一直有去练习吗？”  
“你以后还继续住在这里吗？”

吕焕雄最后是在金英助的怀里睡着的，醒来的时候金英助已经买好了早餐，下午两个人一起久违地去了超市。吕焕雄稍稍安心，“他只是退队而已，其他什么都没变”。上完晚课回家，卧室里点上了吕焕雄喜欢的香薰蜡烛，餐桌上摆着吕焕雄kkt里说想吃的加了绿豆粉的炒年糕，浴室里换上了下午一起在超市新买的洗漱用品，但没有金英助，一切都是一人份。

金英助连一根头发都没留下，收拾得干干净净，干净得像这个人从未存在过。

一声鸟鸣让吕焕雄从无所适从的震惊中回神。

金英助带走了所有的东西，但留下了那只乌鹙。

-  
「原来我一直都是自由的，只是自己将自己和你拷在一起。」

除了金英助的离开，令吕焕雄意外的，是孙东柱和李建熙对于招新的拒绝。

乐队陆陆续续地接到越来越多的演出邀约，每次都拜托姜贤求串场毕竟不是长久之计，而吕焕雄的琴技说实话无法在短时间内完美复刻出金英助的solo部分。于是又一次磕磕绊绊的排练结束之后，吕焕雄提出了再找一个主音吉他的建议。一直软软萌萌的兔子组直白地驳了吕焕雄面子。

“我不干。”  
“焕雄啊，对不起，但让陌生人来弹英助哥的部分我也反对。”

更令吕焕雄意外的，是金建学开口说的话。

“焕雄，rbv的相昊代表不是找过你了么，试试去继续跳舞怎么样？”  
“建学哥…？”  
“乐队是英助哥拉你进来的，现在英助哥不在，我跟抒澔都要开始忙工作了，借此机会你可以继续去跳舞的，你想的话。”

跳舞吗？对于吕焕雄来说，遇见金英助是个意外。发生这个意外之前，吕焕雄以为自己会一直跳舞，毕业以后成为一名专业舞者，之后做一名舞蹈老师。吕焕雄并不讨厌弹琴，但加入乐队，留在乐队里，都是因为金英助。

“焕雄”，一向笑眯眯的李抒澔难得严肃地开口，“去继续跳舞吧，金英助走了，没有人能取代他，也没必要在这等着他，去做你想做的事情吧。”

等签约了rbv，加入了舞团，吕焕雄才发觉好像所有人都误会了。当初退出舞蹈社是自愿的，加入乐队是自愿的，就算一切都是因为金英助那也是自愿的，金英助退出之后想替金英助守着乐队也是自愿的，这些都是吕焕雄想做到事情。而久违地作为舞者站在舞台上，感受着灯光烤人的温度，看着台下有别于livehouse的观众的时候，吕焕雄发觉自己一直以来也误会了。

向往着成为专业舞者的想法确实没有改变过，可作为乐手站在台上拨动琴弦那种肾上腺素飙升的时刻，吕焕雄也是切切实实的喜欢的。

而那种感觉其实与金英助无关。

束缚住吕焕雄的从来就不是金英助。束缚住吕焕雄的，是吕焕雄对金英助的喜欢，害怕一不留神就会失去的那种喜欢。其实是吕焕雄一直在用绑架自己的方式，企图绑架金英助。

-  
「小说里讲，人死掉之后灵魂会附在动物身上回到爱人身边，那你呢？你会回来吗？」

最先发现吕焕雄异常的是孙东柱。

孙东柱双胞胎哥哥 - 孙东明的乐队和吕焕雄签约了同一家公司，于是孙东柱经常跑去公司找吕焕雄玩，直到有一天，孙东柱撞见了吕焕雄在休息室里的“自言自语”。

“英助哥我跟你讲哦，拍照真的很有趣的，你看这样对镜自拍是不是很好看。”

在门口听见吕焕雄说话的孙东柱差点被吓死。因为金英助是不可能出现在公司里跟吕焕雄说话的，因为金英助比赛结束第二天已经……

孙东柱推开门，看见的是吕焕雄窝在沙发上一边挑相册里的照片一边跟那只乌鹙说话。

“焕雄哥？你在干嘛…”  
“东柱啊，你听说过飞鸟症吗？“  
“吕焕雄，你是小说看多了还是疯了？！居然在这臆想金英助得了飞鸟症？！这只鸟在他离开之前就养着了！”  
“东柱…可是它真的很像他…”

金英助的事情乐队的其他四个人一直齐心协力地瞒着吕焕雄，以为时间长了就好了，可没想到半年过去了，就算不知情吕焕雄的情况也越来越糟糕。

上次是孙东柱撞见吕焕雄自言自语，这次是金建学发现吕焕雄突然开始学做菜，以一种自残一样的方式。

“焕雄啊，你说的厨具我给你带来了，你突然要这些干嘛？”  
“啊我想学着做青花鱼。”  
“要我帮忙吗？”  
“不用不用，做好了建学哥帮我尝尝味道就行。”

在客厅坐了十几分钟，金建学不放心还是起身走去厨房。

“焕雄！你切到手了！”  
“... ”  
“吕焕雄！”

直到金建学上前一把将菜刀抢下来，被迫停止了动作的吕焕雄才像刚刚回过神一样看向金建学。

“啊…建学哥，怎么了？”  
“吕焕雄你切到手了！”  
“嗯？”

洋葱不是红色的，只有血是红色的。

被金建学赶出厨房，按在椅子上包扎伤口，吕焕雄看着一圈一圈缠绕的纱布出神，都说切洋葱会忍不住流眼泪的，为什么自己完全没有哭呢？

-  
「他们说你不在了，一群骗子，你明明就在这里啊。」

“小鸟，你知道吗，我见他第一眼的时候就觉得「哇——怎么有这么好看的人啊」，他教琴的时候靠那么近，紧张得我什么和弦都不会按了。”

“我没想到他会是我的学长，那会儿听说他想找室友，我想都没想就退了宿舍搬过去了。”

“最开始真的忍得好辛苦，生怕被发现我喜欢他。后来…也还是忍的好辛苦…我真的好喜欢他，喜欢到我害怕。”

“遇见他之前我一直在跳舞，我以为我会一直跳下去。可那天他说要我做他的吉他手，我无法拒绝他，我没有办法拒绝金英助。”

“他真的太耀眼了，我不得不想尽办法圈住他，可最后他还是把我扔在这了。”

“不过你比我运气好，虽然他把你也扔在这了，可现在你有小伙伴陪你啦，等我学会做炖青花鱼的时候，你说他会回来吗？”

-

“后来焕雄哥又养了一只鸟吗？”  
“嗯，好像也是一只卷尾。”  
“英助哥带焕雄哥去哪儿了呢？”  
“…只要他们俩一起，哪里都好吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 【写在后面】  
> 放在后面是因为不想放在前面剧透  
> 我流伪飞鸟症：若身上有伤口久久不愈合，会从中飞出飞鸟。患者每次内心因爱产生'负面'情绪时伤口疼痛加剧，并且爱人身上同一位置也会疼痛。患者自杀会变成飞鸟，无法复活，但可以维持飞鸟的形态留在爱人身边。但若另一方因患者的离去极度悲伤产生自残行为以至同样患上飞鸟症，患病7天后死亡，死后双方的小鸟可以一同飞走，不会消失。  
> 其实不当作飞鸟症来看也不影响观感（的吧？）


End file.
